Disclosed herein are a game control method, a server device, a game system, and a computer-readable recording medium.
Social games provided using social networking services (hereafter abbreviated as “SNS”) are attracting close attention in recent years, against a backdrop of significant progress in the information and communication fields such as fast wireless communication, sophisticated communication terminals, and proliferation of clouds. A social game has a feature that users communicating via an SNS can enjoy the game or users can communicate with each other through the game.
As a social game utilizing this property of SNS, for example, JP2012-53640 A proposes a system in which players who participate in a game fight a battle or the like unfolding in the game. In JP2012-53640 A, an individual battle in which a plurality of players fight one on one and a team battle in which a plurality of players are split into two teams to fight each other are disclosed as battle types in the social game.
In the team battle, how to keep the players from losing their motivation for the game, that is, how to motivate the players to participate in the team battle, is very important. Like a soccer league competition, a typical example is that leagues are formed according to the performance of each team (e.g. the win-loss record of each team) and, depending on wins and losses throughout a season (e.g. one week), a promotion and relegation competition between the leagues is performed for league reorganization and the like (hereafter this is simply referred to as “league competition”).